


Yagoua.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: After pickling himself in self-pity and alcohol, Douglas Richardson has kicked off of his rock bottom.





	Yagoua.

Sitting in the cabin, Douglas stirs his coffee carefully, staring at the floor. A particularly vicious bender left him on his boss’s shit list, and a rapid return to sobriety has given him slightly shaky hands.   
He sips his coffee, listening to Carolyn explain all the trouble his playing hooky had caused her, and how she had to call in every favor she had ever earned to get another pilot to cover for him.  
Looking up into her face, ego shattered and face completely open, all Douglas can do is apologize. He hadn’t intended to drink at all, never mind get so drunk what was actually four days would seem like as many hours.  
Holding out a card, Douglas informs Carolyn that he has a new sponsor, someone who would be calling her to check up on him to keep him on the path to sobriety.  
Unsure whether to be proud or angry, Carolyn just hugs him tight, whispering to him.  
“I can’t lose both my boys, even if you’re both berks."

**Author's Note:**

> We're one installment off of the end, and I'm so glad people still care about this series. I know the CP fandom is tiny, but it feels amazing to have my nonsense appreciated.


End file.
